


Fears

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron Fix-It, Author doesn't really know where this is going, Civil War Fix-It, Crack fic possibly, Everything is fine except it's not, Happy Ending?, Multi, Never liked them, Peter's precious, Pro Team Iron Man, Steve and Tony are trying to figure out their shit, Steve's confused, Superfamily, Team Bonding, Team Cap friendly (just regretful), Tony's kinda clueless, anti-accords, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: All the Avengers are bunched in a room and forced to tell what happened to them. Their fears, their disabilities, their backstories-EVERYTHING!!!(On Wattpad; RebelRavenWolf48~Marvel One Shots and Short Stories)





	1. Fears

The room was set.

It had a fireplace, a hallway with bedrooms, and a kitchen. Sofas and chairs circled the fireplace and the kitchen was right there. The bathroom was off to the side.

She looked at her handy work and nodded in satisfaction.

Time to call in the Avengers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up on cold, hard ground. He coughed and sat up. A few feet away was a fireplace with sofas and chairs surrounding it. A kitchen was to his left and hallway led to who knows where. He groaned and struggled to his feet.

"This is not my room," he muttered and walked to one of the sofas. He slowly sat down on one but lunged up when there was a flash of light. Eyes wide, he looked down at the figure.

"Ow," the lump mumbled and Steve recognized it as Tony. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Tony," Steve ran forward and gently pulled Tony to his feet who groaned more.

"That hurt," he muttered. "Where the hell are we Cap?"

"I don't know," Steve reached for his shield as he led Tony to one of the chairs. He stopped and smiled grimly. "But my shield is gone,"

"So we're unarmed?" Tony said, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.

"Ouch!" Steve and Tony looked to find Natasha rolling to her feet and Clint hugging his arm. "Ouch ouch ouch,"

"Why is everyone landing on a precious body part?" Steve moaned and Tony barked a laugh.

"Where are we?" Natasha snapped.

"Don't know," Tony said and there was another flash. Thor and Banner fell to the ground, Thor stopping Banner from actually falling.

"Thanks big guy," Banner gasped, grabbing his sides. "Where are we?"

"Don't know," Tony repeated. Clint and Natasha walked over to a sofa and sat down. Steve sat next to Tony and Thor and Banner walked over. Another flash.

"Ahh-ow!" a young boy rolled to his feet and shook himself. "Ow...wait where am I? Uh-oh. Not good, not good!" the boy stomped his feet. "Why does the universe have it out for me-I'm gonna be late for school-AHHH!" The boy had turned around and full out screamed when he saw the Avengers. Tony startled and Steve jumped a bit. Everyone else blinked rapidly at the boy.

"You-who-what!" the boy gapped. His eyes flickered from Thor to Banner to Clint to Steve over and over. Finally he settled on Clint and Steve. "How are you two out of prison?" He asked, frowning and looking confused.

"Say what?" Clint's eyes widened.

"Wha-who are you?" Tony demanded. The boy blinked.

"Uhm...wait, what year is it?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"2015," Natasha said, eyeing him.

"Oh," the boy blinked again. "You're from the past. Okay, um, I'm-" another flash.

"Wha!" Two men fell down and one shrank! "Ow, my head." The one man blinked rapidly and Steve recognized him.

"Sam!" Steve said, standing.

"Cap?" Sam blinked. "But you're on the run man, what are you doing?"

"No, he's from the past," the boy interrupted.

"Okay," the man who shrank, went to normal size and Sam jumped, cursing him loudly. "One question. What's going on, who are you, where are we, and can I go back home now?"

"That's...not...one question," Natasha frowned. Another flash.

"JESUS!" Sam and the man yelped when Vision and Wanda landed. They looked at each other and Vision was the first to look away, not wanting to face Wanda. Wanda looked away tearfully.

"Okay," Tony watched the interaction and squinted. "What the hell happened between you two?"

"You know Tony," Wanda snapped, tears leaking. Natasha stood and walked over to comfort her but Wanda snapped her fingers and a barrier flashed, warning people that it was there. Natasha blinked, confused.

"Actually they don't know," the boy said. "They're from the past," he looked at them. "What just happened?"

"Ultron happened," Banner said dryly and looked at Tony who sighed. "Oh," the boy tapped his lip.

"Well, I'm from 2017-"

"Me too," Sam and the man said. "Wanda and Vision as well," Sam added when it became apparent that the duo weren't going to answer.

"You're from _four_ years in the future?" Clint gapped.

"I-I accepted aliens," Tony groaned, smacking his face. "But I cannot-absolutely _cannot_!-accept time travel. Nope, nada, not gonna happen," there's a pause.

"Alright, well," Steve took charge as always. "Introduce yourselves," he gestured to the man and boy.

"Oh," the man nodded. "I'm Scott Lang and I'm Ant-Man,"

"The guy that shrank and beat you, stealing that weapon from the Avengers compound?" Steve clarified to Sam who grumbled and shot Steve a look. Tony laughed.

"Yeah," Scott grinned. "I'm that guy," Steve grinned.

"I'm Peter Parker by the way," the boy said.

"How old are you?" Natasha asked, recovering from the rejection by Wanda.

"15, almost 16," Peter smiled.

"And what are you doing here?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowing.

"Um..." Peter's eyes widened. "I don't know..?"

"You sure?" Steve's eyes were also narrowing.

"Yeah...?" Peter replied meekly.

"Kid, spill," Tony said, exasperated. Peter chewed his lip.

"I'd rather not..." he mumbled.

"Alright," Natasha pulled back from the interrogation and focused on Wanda and Vision. "In our time, you two are in love. What the hell happened?" Absolute silence.

"War," Sam finally spoke. "War...broke them...everyone actually. Everyone...that's why I asked about you," Sam gestured to Steve. "In our time, team Cap is on the run."

"Team Cap?" Steve frowned. "The Avengers split," Wanda whispered but loud enough for everyone to here. "We broke into two teams. Team Cap and Team Iron Man,"

"Huh?" Tony frowned. "Wait, whoa, why?"

"It was because of the Accords," Wanda said and just stopped.

"The Accords...restricted Superheroes a lot," Sam sighed. "It forced us to tell the government our real names, tell them our powers and any family. It...it was leverage that's what it was. It gave the government power against us so that we wouldn't turn. If we didn't sign, we couldn't participate in anything. We couldn't fight, we couldn't save people...Steve didn't want that, and Tony...ever since Ultron you felt superheroes should have some responsibility for what happens and...you supported the Accords. So," Sam sighed. "War,"

"So..." Tony said slowly. "We...fight...each other over that...document?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"That..." Tony frowned. "Doesn't make sense. I...if what you said is true and that's what the Accords does, why would I sign that? I don't like any of that! I mean, yeah, superheroes should understand that the messes we make we should fix and have to have some responsibilities...but the power thing? That's a bully thing, I don't like that,"

"Same here," Steve frowned.

"Wow," Peter snorted suddenly. "Past Steve and Tony have more brains than future Steve and Tony,"

"And how would you know that?" Scott frowned. Sam nodded. Thor and Banner had been silent, soaking in everything and Natasha and Clint were eyeing Peter. Wanda had slid to the floor and Vision was sitting down on the opposite side of the floor. Tony was hanging over the chair and Steve was still standing. Sam and Scott were looking at Peter expectantly.

"I-" Peter sighed. "Ah, fuck it," and jumped.

Peter did a complete flip and landed....on the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Scott and Sam screamed.

"You-" Sam sputtered. "You're-you're the Spider-kid-ling-thing!" Peter frowned and dropped to the floor, brushing his hands.

"It's Spider-Man," he grumbled, frowning.

"Oh god," Sam moaned suddenly. "I got my ass kicked by a 15 year old, oh my god..." Sam covered his face and sat down on the ground, moaning. Peter grinned.

"Spider-Man?" Natasha frowned.

"It's the codename," Peter explained. "I got bit by a spider and then got spider powers so...Spider-Man,"

"Seriously?" Tony snorted.

"You think it's cool," Peter said defensively. "I think..." Tony frowned.

"He's Team Iron Man," Scott filled in. Tony's eyes widened. Natasha whirled to him and suddenly yelled something that no one understood. Tony's eyes widened more and he leaned back as Natasha spit rapid fire Russian.

"Whoa," Clint stood. "Down girl," He gently took Natasha's hand and led her to a chair where she huffed and sat down.

Tony looked back and forth between an angry Russian and a shocked Peter. He sighed and flopped down on the chair, groaning to himself.

"Okay, what just happened?" Banner frowned. Peter shrugged.

"I do not think any of us have a clue Banner," Thor boomed and Peter jumped.

"Oh, hi," Peter blinked at Thor.

"Wait," Tony frowned. "If you're on my team did you-"

"Sign?" Peter finished. He scowled. "Absolutely not. I heard you talking-saying that I was too young and maybe some other day but the government didn't think of it that way so they tried to kidnap me and force me. Happy got me out though and I made it back home without signing it," Peter added. Tony stared.

"Future me is fucked up," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Where are we?" Scott asked after a moment.

"And we're back on that question," Steve sighed. "No idea,"

"Great," Scott mumbled and a letter fell on top of him. "Gah-what?" He took it off and ripped it open.

"What is it?" Vision asked.

"Uh, a letter," Scott stated the obvious.

"Obviously," Peter snorted. "What did you think it was-a tortoise?" Tony snorted with laughter. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who quoted Star Wars to take me down," Scot shot back. Tony quirked a brow.

"Says the guy who can turn into an ant," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who shoots webs from his arms!" Scott yelled.

"Says the guy who who can't do crap!" Peter sassed.

"I'm gonna say shut up and read the letter," Sam interrupted before Scott could shoot something back. Scott grumbled but scanned the letter his eyes getting wide.

"Uh oh,"

"Uh oh?" Bruce said. "I don't like uh ohs."

"Uh, the letter basically says we have to share everything about ourselves and then we can leave," Scott looked up.

"Share?" Natasha frowned, back in English.

"Share what?" Clint added. He was draped over a chair.

"Fears, disabilities, memories, everything," Scott said.

"Nope!" Tony leaped to his feet so suddenly that quite a few people jumped and everyone whirled to him. "Nada, absolutely not," he started looking around.

"What are you looking for Man of Iron?" Thor frowned.

"A door, Thor. A door," Tony continued to scour the room, even heading into the hallway.

"I...I think we get a door-" Scott started.

"Don't!" Tony snapped. "Don't say what I think you're going to say cause that's not acceptable. I can't...no way am I ever going to do any of that. So I'm going to find us a door-"

"Tony," Bruce tried.

"-get us out and find this guy-"

"Tony," Steve frowned.

"-or whoever kidnapped us and give them-"

"Tony," Natasha said.

"-a piece of my mind cause I don't think any of us want to-"

"Tony!" Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce yelled and Tony froze. He was pacing now and breathing hard. His eyes were wide and he looked like a caged animal. Peter, Sam, and Scott looked at each other. Wanda was oblivious to everything and Vision was watching Tony carefully.

"Protocol Child-Talk sir?" Vision asked.

"What-? No! I'm fine, I can calm down if I can just... _find a door_!" Tony yelled the last bit and stumbled back into the kitchen. He grabbed the counter and leaned on it, pushing his hands on his hands. "I'm not gonna find a door," he whispered, resignedly.

"No, I don't think so," Steve said slowly. Tony gave a shaky sigh.

"Of course," Tony mumbled, glaring. "Of fucking course,"

There was a moment of silence as Tony walked back to his chair and sat down, flopping. Sam and Scott sat on a sofa closest to the fire. Vision got up and looked at Wanda. He started to walk to Scarlet Witch but thought better of it and sat down on the sofa next to Clint and Natasha's. Bruce and Thor stayed in the same spot, Thor frowning at the team's interaction. He didn't like the idea of Tony and Steve fighting each other. Peter looked around awkwardly until Steve gestured to him and sat back down. Peter bit his lip but scampered over and sat down next to Steve.

"So where do we start?" Steve asked.

"Um," Clint started. "I don't know...?" He trailed off and it was silence again.

"I'm afraid of trusting anybody," Natasha said suddenly. "I was raised to trust only one person in my life other than myself. So...being here...it's a little hard to trust anything and that just gets on my nerves sometimes cause I want to trust people I just...can't," Natasha frowned. Clint smiled at her just a little bit.

"I'm scared I'll never see my daughter again," Scott said slowly. "I love her but I've made bad decisions that...landed me in prison a couple of times. And I can't seem to get better really..." Scott looked at his hands. Sam gently rubbed his back comfortingly and Scott gave a small smile.

"I'm scared to keep on fighting," Sam admitted. "I wanted to fight when I got into the war and I cam back out and I was...changed. Then there was the Civil War and now I don't want to fight anybody. And I'm scared I'm going to have to later on," Sam leaned back and Scott patted his leg.

"I jump around loud nosies," Steve said.

"PTSD, I have that too," Sam nodded.

"Me as well," Bruce said. "I got it off of being scared to get angry. That's my irrational fear," Steve smiled.

"And now I'm a little scared of the future," he added. "I don't like the thought of a Civil War....I just...don't like it," Sam chuckled.

"Nobody liked it," Sam said. There was a lull in conversation.

"I can't let anyone behind me," Clint said suddenly. "I have to be in the back. I can't...let...people stand behind me. I got...I got stabbed in the back once. Literally. It's irrational but I can't let anyone behind me," he paused for a second. "Well, except for that one time against the Chitauri in New York,"

"Please don't mention New York," Tony suddenly burst out. "Please... just...don't..." Clint frowned but nodded.

"I don't know if I can get afraid," Vision said thoughtfully. "But now I'm scared that Team Cap and Team Iron Man will never reconcile with each other." Wanda looked up.

"I'm scared to get hurt again," she whispered and everyone glanced at her. Natasha stood and slowly walked towards Wanda. As the only two girls she had to try again and this time it worked. Wanda let the shields down and Natasha hugged her.

"I'm afraid that I won't rule Asgard as well as my father," Thor said after a moment. "And the future like Captain. Mostly because I'm a god," he looked at everyone. "I'll live far longer than all of you and...and I don't like that," Everyone expected a snide comment from Tony but he surprised them instead.

"Don't worry about that," Tony muttered. "I'm the one who's gonna live...all of you will be dead," there was a complete moment of absolute silence, leaving the fire to crackle softly on its own.

"That was a nightmare!" Wanda suddenly shouted, jumping up. "That was just to get you scared Anthony Stark! That was _not_ your future!"

"And if it was?" Tony challenged. "What if it was?"

"Then I was wrong," Wanda said. "But it was not!" Tony grumbled something and slumped down farther over the side of the chair. Natasha gently one-armed hugged Wanda. Again there was a pause.

"This is gonna sound silly and stupid," Peter started.

"Stop right there," Sam interrupted. "No fear is stupid. It's because of something. We all get that, okay? So don't say that," Peter nodded.

"I'm scared of birds," he confessed. "And low ceilings and parks and heights and guns-guns hurt by the way," he added suddenly. "They hurt a lot when you can't move out the way fast enough,"

"You've been shot?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah," Peter looked at him like he was a dummy. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I deal with muggers, smugglers, rapists, robbers, hunters, and super villains that want to take over the world," Peter checked each person on his fingers.

"Okay but why birds and ceilings?" Clint frowned. Peter's smile dropped.

"Birds cause I was hunted down by a guy called Vulture and he had mechanical wings," Peter said. "He also broke like five of my ribs and-shush!" Peter jumped and waved his finger at Tony who looked startled and started to speak. "Shush, shush, don't you dare say anything cause I haven't told you in the future and you don't need to know it's my own fault for running after him and I'll deal with it in my own way and you don't get to say anything after I explain my irrational fear of low ceilings okay?"

Tony fish-faced but slowly nodded. Peter sighed.

"Low ceilings cause the same guy-Vulture-took out all these columns that held up a three story building which caused all three floors to fall on top of me," Peter winced at the last bit. Everyone stared.

"Uh-ah-oh-uhkay," Tony sputtered. "Okay, okay. I know you told me I don't get to say anything, but WHAT THE HELL!?" Tony flailed his arms. "How could you not tell future me? How could future me even _hire_ you?!"

"Maybe cause you realized that I would never back down from helping people out so you figured the best way to keep me safe then is to give me a suit and just watch to watch after me," Peter suggested. Tony stared.

"Okay yeah, that does make sense," Tony admitted. "But then why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Cause it's not important," Peter shrugged. "What's important is that the guy was caught and put in jail. No harm done,"

"No harm done!" Sam shouted. "Dude! You're kidding right?"

"Yes...?" Peter frowned, confused.

" _You_ were harmed," Scott said.

"Badly from the sound of it," Natasha added. She scanned over Peter who shifted.

"It's fine guys, I've got a healing factor. I heal fast." Peter smiled.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Clint snorted. Peter frowned.

"What broke?" Bruce asked. Peter bit his lip.

"Well, I had a bruise for a while on my face. And the ribs broke like I said but they're fixed...somewhat,"

"Somewhat?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Somewhat cause it hurts to eat somethings," Peter admitted. "But no biggie,"

"Anything else?" Bruce sighed.

"Cuts here and there," Peter shrugged.

"Like here?" Steve gently pulled the flap of sweatshirt next to Peter's neck to reveal a long jagged scar from the tip of his ear down father to the lint where Steve couldn't see.

"Uh, yeah," Peter quickly pulled his jacket back up and smacked Steve's hand away. "Yeah that caused me to never wear a tank top again," he laughed.

"How can you laugh at that?" Wanda whispered, eyes wide. Peter bit his lip.

"Because if I don't laugh," he said slowly. "Then I'm gonna cry and if I'm going to cry then I might...I might just die," Peter looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. "And I can't die," he plowed on. "Cause if I die then loads of innocent people will get robbed, raped, kidnapped, killed, tortured, and things I don't want to think about and I can't let that happen cause I already let that happened to my mom and dad and uncle," he squeezed his eyes shut. "And I can't let it happen to anyone else," there was a pause.

"Oh," Wanda said finally. Peter laughed and she smiled. The first smile since being here. Natasha smiled herself at this and hugged Wanda again.

"So it's my turn then," Tony said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. He looked at the ground though and licked his lips. "Pretty simple. Water, loosing family... friends... simple stuff like that," he sighed and looked up. "But everyone else explained why so maybe I have to do that?" He looked at Natasha who started it all. Natasha slowly nodded. "Great." Tony swung his legs over the side and rubbed his hands. "Yeah. Okay so. I can't...I can't loose my family or friends cause I'm afraid of being alone. I don't...I don't like being alone no matter how much it seems like I do," Tony bit his lip.

"What, it's like reverse physiology?" Clint asked.

"Didn't realize you knew what that meant but yeah," Tony sighed. "I push people away to keep them close. Yeah. It's weird,"

"The water part?" Natasha asked and Tony stiffened.

"It...I was in Afghanistan-kidnapped mind you, I wasn't...well at first I was there on a business trip to show of the new missile which is awful now that I think about it. And so I was kidnapped by this terrorist group which was actually hired to kidnap me by my dad's friend and the very guy who raised me after dad died and don't worry about him, he's dead and very far from hurting me anymore and wow I'm getting off track because this doesn't really matter with the irrational fears of being afraid of water but I'm kinda just babbling now and funny-it's kinda nice, getting this all out," Tony took a deep breath. "But the point is...the terrorist group wanted me to build that missile I showed off earlier and I wouldn't do it so they..." Tony stopped and his tongue seemed to get all jumbled up.

Steve had noticed that Tony was starting to shake and he wanted this to be over now. In fact, everyone wanted it to be over. They were sick to their stomachs at how vulnerable Tony looked. Eyes rapidly blinking, scanning everything and jumping around. Body shaking, fingers fiddling with other fingers and his breathing was coming out in fast, shaky, short breaths.

"It..." Tony heaved a sigh. "It felt like...like...I was drowning. But I wasn't but it felt like it and it scared me-" Tony closed his eyes.

"Water boarding," Clint and Natasha said in unison. Tony peaked his eyes open.

"Huh?" Peter frowned.

"It's..." Natasha sighed. "They took you and dunked you over and over in water back and forth right?" Tony's eyes widened and he nodded. "It's to give a feeling of drowning but not actually drowning. It can go a lot longer as well. How long did they do it?"

"Don't know," Tony whispered. "There wasn't a clock in the cave," there was a moment of silence again. "Oh, and another thing I should actually say something cause it might help future problem," Tony bit his lip. "I don't like anyone touching the arc reactor," he gestured to the glowing reactor in his chest. "It...the last two times someone touched it, they took it out and I nearly died,"

"You can't live without that?" Scott's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "It keeps the shrapnel in my heart...pacified I guess so it doesn't kill it-my heart-basically,"

"Jesus," Sam whispered as Scott rubbed his face.

"Yeah," Tony grinned dryly. "So, arc reactor goes away, shrapnel starts moving in my heart, kills my heart and I die. Simple like that. But even worse," Tony suddenly laughed. "Even worse, it-the reactor-actually nearly killed me. Cause it's a magnet! It's in my body and it let loose chemicals and..." he chewed his lip. "It nearly killed me. So I had to make something and now I've got a new arc reactor that's a bit more controlled in that prospect," there was a pause

"So in recap," Peter said, trying to lighten the mood. "Water, terrorist groups, and you can't loose your friends. Oh, and nobody can mess with your arc reactor. That's it right?"

"Yep," Tony flashed him a grin.

"How do you take a shower?" Clint asked suddenly. Tony's smile wavered.

"With great difficulty," he said seriously. Clint nodded.

"I'm hungry," Peter said suddenly.

"There is a kitchen over there," Vision pointed.

"Can we eat?" Peter asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes!" Thor boomed.

"I can make pancakes," Sam said.

"YES!" Natasha and Steve shouted and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Natasha said. "His pancakes are amazing,"

"Yep they are, all of you will like them...a lot," Steve agreed. Sam laughed and headed into the kitchen. Peter leaped to his feet and started to walk around. Tony slumped in his seat, eyes closed. Steve hung by him, almost like a body guard. Bruce chatted with Clint and Natasha and Thor was watching Peter. He became quite fond of the young spider.

Scott headed into the kitchen with Sam. He was close to Sam cause they were on the same team and they'd gotten to know each other since they split from Cap, Bucky, and Clint. Vision meanwhile walked over to Wanda slowly. She had sat down on a sofa and was staring at the fire. He slid down next to her and she jumped, turning to look at him. He opened his mouth but find he couldn't say anything. She opened her mouth as well but then sighed and looked away.

Vision bit his lip and took a risk by gently slinging an arm around her. She stiffened but then relaxed and fell into him, tears slowly slipping out of her closed eyes. Vision held her close and let her cry on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked as Sam got the batter ready.

"I don't..." Sam sighed. "Scott I don't know. We've told them pretty much everything, leaving out Bucky for the most part,"

"No I meant," Scott sighed. "When we get back. To our time. What if Tony and Steve don't remember this? Or what if we just drastically changed the future?"

"I don't think it works like that," Sam gestured to the letter that Scott left on the counter. "I read the rest of that,"

"And?" Scott asked. "It basically said that whatever we reveal here will be caught up in our time," Sam explained. "Basically we 'forgot' and in the higher time-2017, our time-we'll remember. They," he gestured to the people form 2013. "Will forget until 2017 and remember. So who knows. Maybe Tony will remember all of this and ask Team Cap to come back, fix up the Accords. Maybe things will change,"

"And maybe they won't." Scott said, plainly.

"Maybe," Sam sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony squinted and looked around. Vision and Wanda were together on the couch opposite of him. Banner, Barton, and Romanoff were chatting on the sofa next to him and Thor was sitting next to Banner. He glanced behind him and found that Steve was behind him, watching someone else but sticking close to Tony. He smiled a little bit. He wondered where Peter was.  
Blinking in realization, Tony sat up slightly and glanced around, looking for Peter. He scanned for a second before finding the teen crawling along the walls and ceiling, looking for...something?

"Do you think there's a lab here?" He asked Thor. Thor looked around but shrugged. Peter bit his lip and crawled form the spot he stopped at and pulled out something, attaching it to his wrist. He took his middle finger and ring finger and pressed them down. A milky white substance shot from the device and attached to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Sam jumped in surprise but shook it off as Peter broke off the bit and attached it to the other side of the wall.

He found the middle point and attached another string of webbing and slowly lowered himself until he was five feet above the ground. He then flipped over and shot out another string that attached to the other side of the wall. He did it again and soon he had four pieces of webbing attaching from the four different walls. He stretched out smaller pieces of webbing and Tony, Steve, and Thor watched amazed. Eventually Clint, Natasha, and Banner's conversation died and they just watched as a spider web appeared above them.

"This is the good type," Peter said. "My other webbing dissolves after a hour. This will dissolve whenever I want to. Which is great and a new invention of mine,"

"Wait, you make this?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "I made a web fluid basically and created these," he gestured to the devices on his wrists. "Cause that's the one thing the spider bite didn't give. I mean come on. Super strength, super senses, climbing walls, and they can't give me webbing?" He wrinkled his noise suddenly. "Although not that I'm complaining. That would be disgusting and hard to disguise if I had like spinnerets or something on my arms,"

Tony snorted at his face.

"Okay pancakes are-" Sam and Scott came into the room and stopped. Scott burst out laughing and Sam frowned. "What just happened?"

"I made my own web," Peter smiled proudly. He scampered over to Sam, using the strings of webbing to move across the room. He shot out another web and grabbed at least a dozen pancakes from Sam who yelped. "Thanks," Peter then gracefully crawled across the strings to a corner.

"What...just happened?" Sam breathed. Scott let loose another belt of laughter.

"Oh god," Clint muttered. "I'm getting replaced by a spider guy," Bruce chuckled and Thor laughed loudly. Steve smiled and Natasha surprised everyone by bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Really?" Clint rolled his eyes. "That's what gets you?" Natasha just laughed. Wanda looked up from Vision and smiled. Vision smiled as well.

"Pancake, gimme," Tony waved his hand at Sam who launched him a pancake. Not really realizing it, Tony leaped up and caught the pancake in his mouth. He jumped forward and rolled.

"Wow," Scott laughed. "Impressive,"

"Didn't mean to do that," Tony laughed as he finished off the pancake. "Wow these _are_ good,"

"Bow-guy," Sam yelled at Clint and flipped a pancake. Clint launched forward and flipped in the air, grabbing the pancake with his teeth as well before rolling and popping back up on the couch opposite of where he was. He ate the pancake and then looked at Sam.

"Bow-guy?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Best I could think of," Sam shrugged.

"Well, its better than Bird-brain," Clint muttered and finished off the pancake. Sam tossed one to Steve and another to Bruce and another to Natasha. Natasha also flipped and landed next to Clint, swallowing the damn pancake. Sam tossed another to Thor and Thor smoked it with lightning. Which, looking back, was probably a bad idea.

When the lightning striked, Steve leaped up and Clint and Natasha swung out their weapons at the loud noise. Scott and Sam both jumped and Bruce turned a little green and his pupils blowed out. Vision covered Wanda and Wanda shot out her hands and the fire turned green and roared upward. The combined fire and lightning noise spooked Tony so much, he shot up and bolted out of the room and into the hallway. There was a yelp from one of the corners of the room as well.

"Sorry everyone," Thor frowned. "I did not mean to cause this,"

"It's fine Thor," Natasha sighed. "Just...now you know," Thor nodded but still looked upset. Clint an Natasha sheathed their weapons and Sam, Scott, Bruce, Steve, Vision, and Wanda recovered. Steve left to find Tony and Clint and Thor went over to the corner. There was Peter, curled into a ball and clutching the web he created.

Clint and Thor exchanged a look, knowing they had their work cut out for them.

"Hey, it's okay," Clint said. "Thor didn't mean to scare you,"

"I am sorry," Thor added.

"It-it's okay," Peter sighed and crawled down, taking Clint's hand and they headed back to the main room.

They all slowly settled back into their own chairs. Steve sat next to Tony and Peter curled up next to Tony. Bruce, Thor, and Natasha sat together on a seat next to Steve, Tony, and Peter. Scott and Sam leaned down on the ground as Vision and Wanda curled together on a different couch. Clint settled down next to the fire. 

"What next?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N BEFORE: By the way; I got the dates mixed up and I'm too lazy to edit that so here's where everyone is from:  
> Steve---After Ultron  
> Tony---After Ultron  
> Clint---After Ultron  
> Natasha---After Ultron  
> Thor---After Ultron  
> Bruce---After Ultron  
> Peter---After Homecoming  
> Sam---After Civil War  
> Scott---After Civil War  
> Wanda---After Civil War  
> Vision---After Civil War
> 
> By the way, when I say 'After Ultron' I mean the part where the party started. The Avengers were getting up out of bed and ready for it when they were plucked from that timeline to here. That time is early 2015 I should think. 
> 
> For Peter it's literally after he turned down a spot on the Avengers. He's walking home to get his backpack to head to school and poof! He's here. So that's later 2017, almost 2018. 
> 
> For Sam, Scott, and Wanda--those three were on their way to find a spot to hide. Vision was trying to recover when they were all taken here. That's mid-2016 I think. 
> 
> And in the break room the year is ---- the date is --/--/--. (In other words, there's no sense of time here).
> 
> Also, I was thinking that maybe I should have them react to the movies but the more I think about it the more I actually don't like it. I know the letter said 'fears, disabilities, memories, etc.' but I think I'll have them open up and share some memories. The main plot for the rest of the book is just one big Superfamily crack. 
> 
> (Also, I realized that Vis and Wanda aren't around for the other avengers but just go with it)
> 
> So enjoy!

**_"What next?"_ **

 

 

"Maybe memories?" Bruce suggested. "The letter said that right?" 

"Yeah," Scott reread the letter. "Fears, disabilities, memories, everything," He looked up at everyone else. 

"I don't like that," Tony sighed, slumping. 

"I don't think we necessarily have to," Natasha spoke up for him. "I think...I think we just have to be together more. Like, like a-" 

"A family," Wanda interrupted. Everyone fell silent. Were they really that horrible? Tony wondered. Was it really that horrible in the future? Vision held Wanda tighter. 

"When exactly are you guys from?" Sam asked suddenly. 

"Well, we were just about to throw a party," Clint replied.

"And you?" Natasha asked Peter.

"Uh," Peter messed up his thumbs, eyes darting to the shriveling web that he had made. "I...I was heading home to go to school after I..." he trailed off. 

"After you what?" Tony prompted him. 

"After..." Peter bit his lip. "AfterIturneddownjoiningtheAvengers." He breathed out really fast. Natasha looked impressed while everyone is confused. 

"You turned down being an Avenger?" She asked. Now everyone looked surprised and impressed. Peter slowly nodded. 

"Huh." Tony mused out loud. "Who offered you that?"

"Uh..." Peter smiled at him shyly. "You did." 

There was a momentary pause. "Oh." 

Clint snorted.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked and then something weird happened. 

Tony went to answer but was interrupted by Natasha yelling. Everyone looked and saw that Thor and Bruce had disappeared. 

"What the hell!" Natasha shouted, stomping her feet and there was a sudden flash. Four people fell from the ceiling again. One smacked themselves on the floor while the other three landed somewhat gracefully. Thunder shook the building as one of the others landed and the PTSD-ridden superheroes froze up or jumped. Peter ended up on the ceiling again. 

The guy on the floor groaned and sat up. "What the hell happened?" 

"Bruce!" Natasha shouted and the guy-who is, actually, Bruce Banner-froze up. 

"What." He spoke but it came out more as a statement than a question. 

"We are back here." The man who landed with lighting looked up. "Why?" 

"What the hell!" Tony screeched. "Are you-you're not! What the actual hell!" 

"I don't know what's going on at all right now," the woman who landed gracefully told everyone very loudly. She had a bit of an accent. 

"Well-" one guy started but ducked when Clint shot at him with an arrow. The man looked up. "Thanks for that," Loki told Clint dryly. "Your shot is much better than last time." Clint tried again but Loki disappeared. 

"Hawkeye!" Thor-who is the man who dropped in with lighting-shouted. "Stop shooting my brother!" 

"He's a villain, Thor!" Clint snarled. 

"Actually, Thanos controlled him," Bruce piped up from the ground. "During New York, that wasn't Loki. It was Thanos." 

"Thank you for that," Loki reappeared behind Tony and Steve as Natasha muttered, "Who's Thanos?" Peter had just started coming off the wall but reattached when Tony screamed bloody murder and leapt to his feet. Steve had to resist the urge to punch Loki in the face. 

Instead, he looked at Thor. Thor-who's long hair was cut short and spiky and his beard was gone. He had a bloody eye and Steve guessed that he was missing the eye. Lighting crackled lowly around him before slowly dissolving in his skin. Mjolnir nowhere to be seen. 

"Guys," Thor said roughly. "This is Valkyrie. Of course, you already know Loki and Bruce." When he said Valkyrie he pointed to the woman who tipped her head in greeting. 

"And what the hell happened?" Tony snapped, shooting the smirking-Loki a glare. "One minute, you guys were from our time and sitting next to Natasha, the next-poof!-you're gone!" 

"They must've wanted you guys to see us," Bruce suggested, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"They?" Clint asked. "They? Oh, so there's a they now? Do you know who put us here?" Bruce paused. 

"No," he said. "I don't...I don't think so." 

"We had no real recollection of this time until we were in Skaar." Thor told them. Tony snorted. 

"So we won't remember any of this?" Natasha frowned. 

"Not until you get to Peter's time." Scott spoke up. "Sam and I talked and the letter...the letter said that the person who's time is the latest-2017, which is Peter's time-will remember everything. So the future won't change until Peter's walking home. Nothing changes until what we do then." There was a pause. 

"I cannot stay long." Thor spoke up. "I...We cannot stay long. We have to leave as soon as possible." 

"Time's sorta frozen here, bud," Sam remarked. "So I don't think-" 

Thor reached to the sky and thunder boom causing Peter to jump back onto the ceiling. As if listening, there was a flash and then Bruce, Thor, Valkyrie, and Loki were gone. 

There was a pause. 

"What the hell!" Natasha threw her hands up in exasperation. 

"Okay then," Tony grumbled and sat down next to Steve again. But this time, he practically smashed himself against the super soldier despite the fact that they could fit three more people on the couch. Steve surprisingly didn't mind though and let Tony smash against him. Tony looked up at the ceiling where Peter was. "You can come down now," 

"Nah, I'm good," Peter tried to say it confidently but no one missed the shakiness in his voice. 

"They didn't explain much did they?" Clint remarked. 

"Were they supposed to?" Wanda frowned.

"Well, someone," Sam shouted to the ceiling. "Better explain something! Right now!" 

There was a pause but nothing happened. 

Peter slowly lowered himself down and landed on the ground. He looked around and took in what was happening. Vision and Wanda were curled up in the same couch as before. Sam and Scott were next to them. Natasha-who used to be with Bruce and Thor-was now sitting by herself. But Clint walked over and sat next to her. Tony was still plastered to Steve's side and Peter decided to curl up on the empty couch that was the farthest from the fire.

The fire was heating up Peter's senses and it felt really uncomfortable. He back-tracked in his mind, wondering if he mentioned his heightened senses. 

"Uhm, did I mention my powers?" Peter croaked out. He hated how scratchy his voice sounded and made a mental note-that he'll probably never remember-to get some water. 

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned. 

"I have heightened abilities," Peter swallowed roughly. "So all of my senses are dialed by like eleven. The input is too much and there's not enough output. So-" 

"English please?" Sam interrupted. 

"I see too much, I hear too much, I taste too much, I smell too much, and I touch too much," Peter said blandly. "Like, if I was on the Empire State Building, I could hear someone talking on their phone, all the way down on the ground. But-there's a lot of people on the ground. So when I have a sensory overload-I can hear all of them and that usually sends me into a panic attack." 

Tony frowned. 

"That's rough," Clint also frowned. 

"Yeah. And the same goes for the other five senses." Peter sighed. He curled in on himself and tried to scoot the chair back. "So the fire is a bit..." Peter trailed off. There was a second as everyone slowly took that it in. 

"Oh," Steve got it but Natasha took action, walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water. She walked back and doused the fire. Peter gave a small sigh of relief mostly because it felt a lot better now. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed. 

"No problem," Natasha assured him. 

There was a bit of a pause as people wondered what to do or say. 

"So this whole civil war dealio..." Tony waved his hands a bit. "What...actually happened?" 

"Well, Steve and Tony fell out, we split into two teams, both teams fought each other at an airport - it was like freaking Black Friday there - " Scott rambled off and Peter snorted. "In the end, Team Stark won, and we were all sent to the Raft, and then Cap bailed us out and...yeah." Scott stopped. 

Tony frowned. 

"I'd rather that not happen," Steve muttered. 

"Well, we don't have much of a choice," Natasha said dryly. 

There was another pause as everyone let that sink in. Natasha curled in on herself a bit, mad at herself for saying it that way. Clint slung his arm around her. 

"Do we ever have anything  _remotely_ good in our lives?" Clint frowned. 

"I got an A plus on my latest AP chemistry test," Peter responded absentmindedly. "It's probably not that big of a deal but like, I dunno..."

"How much of a science geek are you?" Clint demanded. 

Peter shrugged. 

"IQ?" Tony asked. 

"Two hundred sixtyyyy....five?" Peter scrunched up his nose. "I took it a few years ago - "

"What." Tony stared at Peter. 

"Like, when I was thirteen or something," Peter said quickly. "I can't really - "

"Pete," Tony interrupted. "Mine has been two sixty for the past eight to ten years." Peter's eyes popped and he stared at Tony. 

"Jeez," Clint whistled. "That's something." 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"So that's it then?" Scott asked. "We just...talk?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess so." 

"There's not much else to do," Sam added. 

"I'm hungryyy," Peter groaned. 

"You just ate like, an hour ago!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Fast metabolism," Peter moaned. "It's horrible and I'm still  _hungryyyy_."

"You get food if you answer me this," Tony announced. "Why would I recruit you?"

Peter paused. "You just showed up at my house one day...talking to my aunt and then you said that there was this internship thing before telling me, I'm going to Germany. I guess I made a pretty pathetic excuse - "

"What was it?" Tony asked. 

Peter paused again. "I have homework."

Clint and Tony both snorted. 

"But it was true!" Peter protested. "But anyway, I ended up on a plane and Berlin Germany and voila! I was fighting Captain America." 

"Wait, you what?" Tony stared. 

"I stole Cap's shield and he..." Peter trailed off. 

"What did I do?" Steve frowned. 

"Dropped a plane on me?" Peter winced, smiling guiltily.

Tony paused and Steve all but punched himself. 

"It was fine - I was fine though!" Peter added quickly. "I - there was nothing wrong! Promise!" 

There was another pause as Steve let that sink in. 

"Can I have food now?"

"Oh my god," Sam groaned and stood, walking to the kitchen. Peter scrambled off the chair and ran after him. 

"Congrats it's a boy," Natasha told Tony who was still watching Peter. 

Tony jumped. "What - are you - are you talking to me?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"I mean," Steve shrugged. "You do kinda act like his father...especially now and it sounds like you do in the future - "

"That's ridiculous!" Tony exclaimed. "I can't - "

"It's kinda cute," Steve muttered. Tony froze. 

"Say what?" Tony looked at him, curious. 

Steve went red and mumbled something before walking to a different room. Tony stared after him. 

"Did he -?" Tony asked Natasha. 

"If you don't say something now, you're going to loose him forever." Natasha noted. 

Tony scrambled off the couch and dashed after Steve. 

"So," Clint started. "We've got those lovebirds there," Clint jabbed his finger at Vis and Wanda who were whispering to each other. "And those two over there," Clint nodded to the place where Tony ran after Steve. 

"Pretty much," Natasha sighed. 

"You and Bruce?" Clint suggested. Natasha stared at him weirdly. 

"Why would he want me?" Natasha muttered. 

"I think any guy - or girl - would be lucky to have you," Clint shrugged truthfully. Natasha didn't say anything back, just looking at the burnt pieces of wood in the fire place. 

"Alright," Clint stretched his arms. "I'm gonna go look at the food." he stood and walked away, leaving Natasha alone. She glanced over and found Scott staring at the ceiling. 

"What's up with you?" Natasha asked. 

"Just..." Scott started and then paused. "I have a daughter. And I think...I made a mistake...joining this whole 'civil war' thing..." Scott sighed. "I just don't know what to do." 

Natasha paused as she had no answer for that. 

"Food!" Peter suddenly bounded in. "Food food food - argh! Why are they kissing!" Peter stumbled away from one of the doorways and Natasha smirked, having an idea for who 'they' was. Peter was covering his eyes and practically ran into a wall. 

"Leave them alone, Parker!" Clint called. "They deserve a little quiet time!" 

"I will cut you up Legolas!" Tony's voice came out of that room and then there wasn't much more. 

"I wish we had TV," Peter sighed, sitting on a long couch, splayed out as Sam handed out food. Natasha took a small sandwich and jumped a bit when a TV popped out of the wall. 

"Hey!" Peter laughed. "It listened!" 

"Sorry," Steve came in, looking a little ruffled. "I was busy doing.." Steve went pink. "Stuff." 

"Is Tony stuff?" Clint asked as Tony popped up and proudly said, "I'm Stuff." 

Steve went red and covered his face. Tony and Clint laughed at his expense. 

" _Well,_ " there was a loud voice and everyone jumped, ready to attack. " _It seems like you guys are ready_ _. Good luck Avengers_."

"What?" Tony frowned and he disappeared. 

"Ah!" Peter leaped, realizing that Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Tony were all gone. 

"What - ?" Scott started and then he, Sam, Wanda, and Vis disappeared too. 

"Guys?" Peter whimpered before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kid, you alright?" 

Peter groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine...I think..."

"Peter, can you open your eyes and look at me?" 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up. Mr. Stark was hovering above him, looking down and looking worried. Peter slowly smiled, closing his eyes again so he didn't have to squint in the sun. 

"I had the craziest dream," he murmured. "We - you and I and the Avengers were all in this room, just sharing everything - "

"And Steve and I got together, yeah yeah yeah, Pete." Mr. Stark looked at him seriously. "That wasn't a dream."

Peter paused. 

"What!" Peter yelped, jumping to his feet. "Ooohh..."

"Hey," Mr. Stark held him steady as the blood rushed from Peter's head.

"Too much force," Peter gasped. 

"Gee you think?" Mr. Stark snorted. 

"Am I still - ?" Peter looked around. "Yeah, I'm back at the Compound." He looked at Mr. Stark. "Are you alright?" 

"We all forgot," Mr. Stark murmured. "So did he...and he..." Mr. Stark shook his head. "It's fine...I'm sure it's fine..." 

Peter cocked his head. It sure didn't seem fine. 

"I - I have to contact Vision," Mr. Stark stood straight. "I'm hoping he remembered..." 

"Should I stay here?" Peter asked.

"You can go home," Mr. Stark offered. "If you want." 

Peter looked back. "Eh...I'd prefer I stay." 

Mr. Stark grinned.

* * *

"Oh my god!" 

Steve woke up to Natasha practically pulling out her hair. 

"I - I have to tell Bruce - I have to  _find_ Bruce - !" she looked like she was having a panic attack. 

"Woah, woah, hey, calm down, Russian princess," Sam yelled. Natasha was so ramped up that she didn't even say anything about that. "I'm sure Bruce is fine - "

"But what if he's not!" Natasha yelled. "And I have to tell him  _chto ya nego vlyublen_." and she slipped into Russian.

"Natasha," Clint came into the room, hands up. "Sprouting random Russian words aren't going to help. You need to come down and I promise, we'll get you to Bruce." 

"Tony," Steve finally croaked out. "We have to get to Tony." 

"Steve," Steve looked over at Bucky who was staring at him, confused and worried. "You practically killed him." Steve choked, remembering while Natasha paled. "Why...why would you go back?" 

"Something else came up," Sam said for Steve who looked ready to pass out again. Scott woke up loudly, snorting a bit. 

"Oh my god you guys," he yawned. "I had the  _weirdest_ dream ever! We - well, Cap, Clint, Sam, Peter, Stark, Natasha, Hulk, and Thor and I - we were all stuck in this room! And apparently Stark's afraid of water? Or something like that..."

"And I can't have anyone behind me," Clint interrupted and Scott jerked up, surprised. 

"Wait, that actually - ?"

"Happened?" Natasha asked dryly. "Yes, yes it did." 

Scott stared. "Well shit."

"Yeah," Steve stumbled to his feet. "Buck, I don't have time to explain, Clint - "

"Still have one," Clint nodded. "No big deal. Hey, where's Wanda?"

* * *

Wanda Maximoff looked at Vision. Vision looked right back at her. 

"The others will remember," she whispered. 

Vision slowly nodded. There was a beat of silence as they both looked at each other. 

"We should get them," Vision suggested. Wanda nodded slowly. 

"But what if they don't remember?" Wanda was trying to think of an excuse but she knew there was no way out of this. Vision looked at her, obviously knowing that she was trying to find her own way out of it. "Never mind. Come on, this way." 

She turned and walked the way she came, remembering where she left the group. Vision followed closely behind. 

* * *

 "Wanda -!" Steve started but Wanda put up her hand. 

"Let me speak first," she said seriously. Steve paused but nodded. "I can try and contact Tony -"

"I have no idea what's going on," Bucky muttered. 

"We're trying to get back to the Avengers - Wanda, contact Stark and maybe Bruce?" Natasha asked hopefully. 

"But what about the Accords?" Sam asked suddenly as Wanda nodded, closing her eyes. "How will we -?"

"I need to get back to Tony, I could care less about the Accords right now," Steve spoke up. 

"I've got him," Wanda muttered.

* * *

 " _Tony_ ,"

"Did you hear that?" Tony whirled around. 

"Hear what?" Peter put down the comm that connected to a ship somewhere in space with Thor. "I don't hear anything -"

" _Tony, can we come back?_ " 

"It sounds like Wanda," Tony muttered. "Yeah - yeah you can," 

The voice repeated the question so Tony repeated the answer in his head. 

"Are you loosing it?" Peter asked him, looking at him strangely. 

"What - no - no, no, that was Wanda, she's - they're coming," Tony cut Peter off. 

"Good cuz Thor and Bruce are coming home too," Peter put the comm down indefinitely and looking up. "When will they get here?" 

"A few hours," Tony whispered.

There was a pause as that sank in. 

"He'll remember," Peter assured him, smiling. "He will, Tony."

* * *

Steve Rogers looked up at the Compound as the others walked inside. He didn't want to walk inside. He didn't deserve to. 

Even if he didn't remember - he still shouldn't have down that. He never - Tony was his  _friend_. How could he do that to him?

"Steve," 

Steve snapped up. 

It was Tony. At the top of the steps. Looking down at him. The others were gone - deep inside probably and hanging out with whoever was still there. 

Tony didn't look mad at him if only a little scared. Nervousness. 

Why?

"Tony, I'm so -" Steve started. 

"Don't," Tony shook his head. "Just - don't. Don't say anything. You might ruin it." Steve opened his mouth and then didn't and let Tony come down the stairs to join him. Tony stared at the ground for a moment before he leaned into Steve. Steve stood there before closing the gap with a hug.

There wasn't much to do but this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yeah this ending was crap. I understand that. But I was running out ideas and I wanted to get this done with. If you want to do a rewrite of how you think it should have gone - feel free. That would actually be quite interesting.**

**But I am sorry for the way this turned out. I was going places with this and then it just...left me.**

**Again, sorry, but I hoped you enjoyed. And I'm glad that you guys did enjoy this!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I wished would've happened. I don't know how far I'll get because this is all I have so far.


End file.
